Wathorn
The home city of the main trio. Small town surrounded entirely by forest. Graveyard to the east by river, main city to the north by sea. People have a tendency to come here never to leave again. Buildings Market A small market sits in the center of town. It sells various goods from the local farms and whatever the hunters have collected from the forest that surrounds the town. This is where the alchemist sells his 'normal' goods, simple cures for common ailments. Something more strong one should contact him directly in his home. Other specific goods include sheep's fleece and squirrel meat. Tailor's This small shop is both home to the tailor's family and is the only place to shop for the latest clothing. Both the tailor and his wife can be found at most hours of the day inside the shop section of the building, as they also use it as their home. (Though there is a bed in the back room as well as a few things they would not put out in the front.) Everything they make is custom-tailored to the patron, often they do small repairs for free. Alchemist's The alchemist's main shop is located in the market, however if you want something a little more... custom you're welcome to pay a visit directly to the home of the alchemist and his wife. The place gives off the feel a hoarder's place would, however it's all strange and exotic plants from different areas of Forlorien. Hooded figures can be seen entering the place after dark. Sometimes they stay for ten minutes, sometimes don't appear again for days. No one knows anything about these figures save they always come from the forest off the pathway. Church Consists of an entrance way, a small room to house the local priest (who also acts as mayor of the town), and the main church area. A beautiful alter sits at the front of the room, guarded by the patron saints of whatever religion this is(work on that Amy). In the corner by the priest's room sits a statue of the god/ess themself, with an offering box. All proceeds go to the upkeep of the church and the cemetery found down the pathway leading from the church through the woods. Money is not often donated as this is a small, poor town. The priest himself is humble with traditional views on how things should happen. Blacksmith's Home to a shop in the front, a fenced in forge in the back, and a home/storage in the rest of the area. Abetha is there to greet you with a smile from behind the counter at the shop on most business days while her husband works the forge. Weapons are not often sold here save basic hunter's gear (arrows, daggers, and the like). Their main thing they offer is farm equipment, such as hoes and shovels. In general, anything made of metal can be found for sale here. Not much is known about what goes on behind the closed doors of the Blacksmith's. It is known that sometimes the blacksmith can be violent, though the extent of his anger is unknown. The One-Eyed Minstrel The tiny tavern located right beside the market district. The rooms available for rent are seldom used to the point where they are beginning to collect dust as Wathorn doesn't receive many visitors. All the same the tavern itself is bursting with activity every night with patrons from the town. Tavern owner insertname here fancies themselves the TRUE mayor of town, and they may be correct. While people are polite to the priest, they do not often attend services, but show proper respect to this woman/man? She's kind with her words, will do a favour for a friend in need. Thankfully this includes the whole town, and they'll do anything for her in return. The tavern itself is home to many who like to consider themselves minstrels. History Magic Dragon Attack it happened Category:Geography Category:Town